


Apology Accepted

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [4]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: I got to thinking - Aaric had to have made up. They can't still be upset with each other... Right? I wrote this fic as a closure. And, because y'all know me, it's fluffy as hell and short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own AMC's "The Walking Dead" or any of its characters.

"You alright?"

Eric shifted the gun in his arms. It was a heavy gun, and he'd been lugging it around all day. It'd been a while since he'd held any gun like that, much less carry it for hours on end. His shoulders hurt, and so did the stretch between them. Eric tried squeezing his shoulder blades together, squirming uncomfortably to no avail. "Yeah." He mumbled.

They sat in the back of an old white van, with Gabriel at the wheel and Scott riding shotgun. Eric sat a foot or so away from Aaron, muscles still taut from the encounter. His jaw worked again and again, and Aaron watched the shadows dance across his face and his high, defined cheekbones.

Eric was pissed at him. Aaron knew this. Everyone knew it from the way Eric's face had been strained looking all day and the fact that his hand wasn't constantly searching for Aaron's. He'd hardly touched him that day. 

Aaron didn't like it. This indirect shunning made him realize how dependent he was on Eric's energy and support, as he felt drawn and emotionally exhausted today.

The ginger man took a sharp breath that would indicate pain and squirmed again, and finally Aaron unloaded his gun, set it down, and reached for Eric's. His fingers were wrapped so tight around it that his knuckles were white, and the brunet could see why his jaw muscles were contorting so dramatically.

"Hey," he mumbled softly. "I'll take this."   
Eric's fingers loosened on the gun, letting Aaron take it from him, unload it, and prop it next to his.

"It's a heavy gun." He commented, and Eric nodded weakly. Aaron put a hand on Eric's shoulder and mumbled, "Come closer."

The ginger man did, scooting closed to Aaron's soft warmth. 

"Turn so your back is facing me." Eric did so, and the brunet put his strong hands to the other man's shoulder muscles. He rubbed at the tense spots and dug his thumbs in where it needed, and kneaded where he knew Eric liked it.

"Better?"

"Yes. But please don't stop."

Aaron did as he was told, and kissed gently at the ginger man's neck every chance he got. 

A sigh. "I'm not mad at you."

Aaron stopped rubbing. "What?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm... I'm just angry at everything in general. I'm sorry. I haven't been a good partner lately."

"What? That's crazy. You've been fine... It's me that's been doing all the crazy shit." Aaron protested, kissing the juncture of his ear and neck softly.

"Yes, but... I haven't been supportive of your crazy shit."

"Sometimes you shouldn't."

Eric's muscles tensed. "But even if I shouldn't I should at least say something. We're partners in this, right? Yet I was too scared to say anything, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Aaron mumbled into his skin. "Apology accepted, my handsome ginger-snap."

"Ew. I wish you'd just say 'baby' or something." Eric balked, but Aaron knew he secretly enjoyed his pet names for him. 

Aaron pulled him closer with one arm hooked around the shorter man's chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of Eric's neck and breathing in his scent.

"Thank you."

"For coming?"

"No, for cutting Daryl's hair. Yes, for coming, what else did you think I could have meant?" Aaron retorted, grinning into the ginger man's neck.

"We'll sorr-y," Eric mumbled jokingly.

"Though that's not a bad idea. Think we could lure him into our house under the false pretense of spaghetti and sneak up behind him with a pair of scissors?"

"Not unless you intend to get an arrow in your side."

"I don't know... If it means he'll get a haircut, it might be worth the sacrifice of one noble, brave man." Eric said, puffing his chest.

"And who do you expect that would be?"

"Me, you asshole. And I'm recruiting you to follow me into battle." 

Aaron wrapped his arms more steadily around the ginger. "I'd follow you anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked:) make sure to stop by my blog on tumblr, Wolffairy506 :))


End file.
